Nuzlocked: Diamond
by Tynit Atticus
Summary: Every 2 years, a secret ritual is performed. One rookie Trainer, from any region, is given a necklace. That necklace is called the Nuzlocke. Once put on, it cannot be taken off. It gives the Trainer special abilities, but to be Nuzlocked, is to be cursed. This curse must be carried around with you. Forever.
1. Introduction and Explaination

**This is going to be something a bit different.**

 **I have just started a Pokemon Nuzlocke Challenge in "Pokemon: Diamond Version", and I wanted to record it somehow, like the comics "Pokemon: Hard Mode" and "It's a hard life" did. Now, I have no way of knowing if those represented actual playthroughs of the Nuzlocke challenge, but that is what I'll be doing. I will base this story off of my playthrough of the Nuzlocke challenge. Of course I'll be dramatizing a few things, as well as adding new elements to the story of the game, but the locations and deaths will be the same.**

 **If you have no Idea what the Pokemon Nuzlocke challenge is, let me fill you in on the rules:**

 _ **You pick any version of Pokemon, and play through it as if it were a normal playthrough, but…**_

 _ **1\. I can only catch the first Pokemon I encounter in any area. (Exception: The Duplicates Clause. This will be in play during my Nuzlocke. It means if the first Pokemon I encounter in an area is a Pokemon that I have already caught, I can decide to ignore it and find an un-encountered Pokemon to catch.)**_

 _ **2\. When a Pokemon in my party faints, it is considered DEAD. I have to either release it or put it in the box for all eternity. (Exception: The "Bullcrap" Clause. If something happens that causes one of my Pokemon to faint, and that something is 100% unfair, I can call "Bullcrap" and heal it. I will try to avoid doing this as much as possible, for the sake of the narrative.**_

 _ **3\. I must nickname EVERYTHING. As far as I know, this is to make you more emotionally attached to your Pokemon, and it will also make it that more devastating when they die.**_

 **Again, I will be changing things to make this into a cohesive story. But, every Pokemon that dies in my play-through, will die in the story. This will make for a very dark, depressing tale. And if I fail the challenge, that is, every single one of my Pokemon Dies, well, I'll let you guys decide if I should continue.**

 **And with that, let's get on with the story! (What the hell am I getting myself into…)**


	2. Chapter 1: This is a Call

**Hello, people of the world, and welcome to my nuzlocke story! Let me just get a few things out of the way here. This will be the story of Tynit, (Me!), not Lucas. This is basically how I think I'd react if I was in a real Nuzlocke. And, this won't tell exactly word-for-word the story of Diamond, but a lot of the same events will be taking place. I also changed some dialouge, so, just don't expect everything to be the same as the game, okay? Now that we got that out of that out of the way, enter the world of Nuzlocke!**

* * *

Chapter 1: This is a Call

"Hey, Tynit! Barry's on the phone!" Tynit's Mother called from downstairs.

"In a second! 'The Search for the Red Gyarados' is almost over!"

Tynit sits back on his beanbag chair, listening to the closing remarks of the host.

"Tynit! Now!" His Mom's voice was getting louder. He got up from his chair and turned off the TV. He was going to turn it off anyway. The next show was golf. And he really hates golf.

He ran down the stairs and skidded to a stop right in front of his mother. She slowly hands the phone over to him.

"Could you please stop running in the house?" She said. "Yeah, sure," he responded, not really paying attention. He turned his focus to the person on the other end of the line. "Barry? What's up?"

"Meet me in front of my house in ten seconds." *click*. "Really, Barry?" He said into the phone, even though Barry already hung up. With a sigh, he placed the phone back in the receiver.

"What did he say?" His Mom asked. "He said to meet him at his house. And, no, I don't know why." He took his vest and scarf off the hook near the door and started putting them on.

"Well, be careful." His Mom said as he opened the door. "Don't worry. I will." He said as he closed the door behind him.

As he walked down the street, he couldn't help but wonder about why Barry had called him so urgently. It must have been important.

Then again, knowing Barry, maybe not.

When he got to Barry's house, he was raising his fist to knock when the door flew open and something ran into him, knocking Tynit to the ground.

"Owwwww! What was that about?" said the thing that had knocked Tynit down.

"Your friend, maybe?" Tynit said, rubbing his head as he got off the ground. He checked to see if his glasses were okay. They didn't seem to be damaged. Good.

"Woah! Sorry, man. You were just taking so long, I just thought that I'd just meet you!" Barry said with a smile.

"You do realize that it's been five minutes since you called me, right?" Tynit asked.

"Uh, yeah. And I expected you sooner. There are times for a leisurely stroll, and this is not one of them." Barry said, crossing his arms.

"Alright, so, what's with all the urgency? What are we gonna do?" Asked Tynit.

"We're gonna catch a Red Gyarados!" Barry said excitedly.

Tynit blinked. "What?"

"I said, we're gonna catch a Red Gyarados! In Verity Lakefront!"

"And, what makes you think we're going to be successful in attempting that?"

"Because I'm awesome!" Barry said flexing his muscles. Tynit couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"But, seriously. We don't have any Pokeballs, or Pokemon for that matter. We couldn't even catch a Magikarp, much less a Gyarados." Tynit said. "So what are we going to do about that?"

"I just found some of my Dad's old fishing rods, and I also bought some fish bait. If we land something like a Red Gyarados, then we could be famous!" Barry exclaimed. "Oop! I still need to grab the rods!"

Barry ran back into his house and up the stairs. Tynit chuckled again. He walked into Barry's house after him, waved to Barry's mom, and walked up the stairs. He knocked on Barry's bedroom door.

"Hey, dude, you in there?" Tynit said. After not hearing anything but some rummaging, Tynit opened the door.

"I'd better bring my bag and journal, too…" Barry said to himself as he looked through his closet. He turns around and notices Tynit. "Hey dude! I'll meet you at Route 201! I'm fining you a million if you're late!"

"Woah, wait a se-" But Barry had already grabbed the fishing rods and was already running down the stairs.

"Barry! Don't run with those! The hooks are sharp!" Tynit heard Barry's mom call out. He didn't hear a slam, so Barry probably left the door wide open. Tynit sighed. He started walking down the stairs.

"Did you let him drink three cans of Blue Tauros again?" Tynit asked Barry's mom.

"Of course not. You know how hyperactive he already is." she responded.

"Yeah. Well, I guess I'll see you in a bit. Bye!" Tynit walked out and made sure to close the door behind him.

* * *

 **What do you think? Please remember this as hou read the story: while this may be a dramatization of what actually happened in my playthrough, every Pokemon that is caught, and every Pokemon that is killed, was really caught and was really killed in the playthrough. How I catch them and how they die is what might differ from reality to story, but if you have any questions about what actually happened in the playthrough, just leave a review with the question or shoot me a PM, and I'd be happy to answer it.**

 **P.S: The names of the Pokemon in the story are the names I gave them in the game. Prepare to laugh, or to groan.**


	3. Chapter 2: The Sign

**Hey guys! Tynit again! This part is still what would be the intro section to the game, but we still need that setup, don't we? I'll get to the interesting stuff soon, I promise. I'm already playing my Nuzlocke, but I'm pacing myself, just for you guys. And if anyone is wondering why I'm not using the Platinum intro, it's because I've never played Platinum. It might be better than Diamond, but since Diamond was my fist Pokemon game, (there's a random factoid for ya), and since it is also the only Generation IV game that I own, (I lost my copies of Pearl and SoulSilver), this is probably the most important. Anywho, let us continue with plot!**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Sign

Barry was already waiting near the sign that read "This way to Route 201 and Verity Lakefront".

"What took you so long?" Barry shouted as Tynit was within earshot.

Tynit waited until he was in front of Barry to respond.

"Chill. We have all day to fish. It's only 12." he said. Barry handed him a rod.

"Well then, lead the way!" Barry said.

They started walking to the Lakefront. When they got to the lake, they saw two people looking out at it. One was a girl, probably around Tynit and Barry's age, and the other was a man, probably in his late fifties to early sixties.

"Dude, they're using the best spot!" Barry said, frustrated.

"Don't worry. They're probably going to be leaving soon." Tynit said.

Just as Tynit predicted, the girl picked up a briefcase and started walking away.

"See?" Tynit said.

But then, the old man called back to the girl, and she put the briefcase back down again and they continued talking.

"Are you kidding me?" Barry said.

"Look, we can set up somewhere else, alright?"

"Humph! Fine."

They set up around 30 ft away from where the other two were talking. But sure enough, as soon as Tynit and Barry were finished unpacking, the old guy and the girl finally moved and left the area.

"Well, the spot's open, now." Tynit said.

"Yup. We're moving."

They started walking over.

"Hey, wait a second. I see something in the grass." Barry said. He ran over to look. Tynit jogged after him.

"It's their briefcase!" Barry said, kneeling down. "They must've forgot it."

"Hmm. Maybe we should hold the fishing trip for another time. We obviously need to return it." Tynit said.

"You're right. We should get going before they get too far." Barry said. He picked up the briefcase and started walking with it, but the lock wasn't working properly, so it flew open, dropping 3 red and white spheres.

"Aw, crap. Stupid loc- …Hey, wait a second." Barry said, bending down to inspect the spheres further. "Dude, I think these are honest to Arceus Pokeballs! I've never seen one so close before."

Before Tynit could respond, they both heard some chirps coming from behind them. They slowly turn to see two Starly, just staring.

"Back away… Real slow…" Tynit whispered.

Instead of doing what Tynit suggested, Barry grabbed one of the Pokeballs at random and threw it to the ground, releasing a glowing light. He caught the ball as it bounced up.

"Dude! What are you doing!? Are you crazy!?

"I'm thinking quickly. Grab one of the other ones." Barry said sternly.

Tynit looked down at the two remaining Pokeballs. He could hear Barry already commanding his Pokemon to attack a Starly. Tynit reached down and felt one of the Pokeballs in his hand. Every sound seemed to be drowned out, and time slowed down.

Tynit threw the Pokeball to the ground, and out popped a very confused Turtwig.

"Um, Turtwig, Tackle it!" Tynit unconfidently commanded.

The Turtwig looked back at Tynit. It didn't seem like it was in a good position to be fighting. It probably didn't even want to.

One of the Starly ran up to the Turtwig and tackled it with surprising force, sending it to the ground.

"Ahh! Turtwig!"

The Turtwig got up and shook its head around. It got into a fight-ready stance.

"Alright, Turtwig, use Tackle!"

Turtwig broke into a run and slammed it's body into the Starly.

"Great Turtwig! Keep doing that!"

The Turtwig kept slamming into the Starly. The Starly tackled back a few times, but the Turtwig held its ground. Eventually, the Starly crumpled, exhausted from the fighting.

A few seconds later though, it got up and ran quickly back into the grass, along with its buddy, who Barry and a Chimchar had defeated.

"Wow! That was amazing! I've never felt such a rush in my life!" Barry said. "You did awesome Chimchar!"

Barry clicked the button on his Pokeball and the Chimchar returned with in a glowing red light.

Tynit did the same for the Turtwig.

"Oh! Thank goodness! It's still there!" Tynit heard someone say. He turned around to see the girl from earlier come running towards them. When she got to them, she bent over and put her hands on her knees.

"Thank Arceus I didn't lose it," she said, panting. "You have no idea what the Professor would have said if I had lost-"

She stopped talking when she noticed one if the Pokeballs on the ground. The she looked at Barry, who was still holding his, and then to Tynit, who was still holding his.

"Don't tell me…" she said. "You… you used the Pokemon that were in the case, didn't you?"

Tynit looked at the ground, trying not to make eye contact. Barry did the same.

"What… what the hell were you thinking!?" she was fuming. "These Pokemon belonged to somebody else! Why did you think it would be a good idea to start throwing them around? What did you even do with them? Make them fight each other? Chase them around? They're practically babies!"

"What? No! Why would anyone do that?" Tynit said. "Two Starly attacked us, and we panicked. No cruelty, we were just trying to protect ourselves. Surely, you can't blame us that much."

The girl sighed. "No, I suppose I can't. Look, could you just give them back to me?"

Tynit and Barry handed the girl the Pokeballs.

"Thank you." she said. "Um, I'm Dawn, by the way. Sorry for the outburst." She held out her hand.

"I'm Tynit." Tynit said as he took Dawn's hands to shake.

"And I'm Barry." Barry said as he shook as well. "And don't worry about it."

"Thanks. I just need to get these back. The professor's waiting for me." Dawn said. "Well, see you later." She started walking away.

A few moments passed by with Tynit and Barry just standing in silence.

"Dude, that chick was hot." Barry said.

"What? Cut it out! Is that seriously what you're thinking about right now?" Tynit said.

"Oh, come on. It's not like you didn't think it also." Barry responded.

"No. I didn't. Do you know why? Because I genuinely feel guilty about what happened." Tynit said.

"Either way, we should probably start heading back. I'm not exactly in the mood to fish after that Starly encounter." Barry said.

"Agreed. Let's go home."

* * *

 **Is it great? Does it suck? Got questions? Comments? Insults? Compliments? Put 'em down in the review section below, and I will see you in the next chapter, guys! But until then, Goodbye! (Also, feel free to share with me your experiences with the Nuzlocke challenge. This is my first time, and hearing someone talk about their triumphs and sucsesses might make me feel better. Or even better yet, refer me to your Nuzlocke stories! That would be super cool of you!)**


	4. Chapter 3: A Matter of Time

**Wow, when was the last time I updated? Well, anyway, here's the third chapter, I guess. Hmm. I'm really running out of things to say here. Uh, waffles! Yeah, sure. That'll work. Well, onward with Chapter 3!**

* * *

Chapter 3: A Matter of Time

Tynit and Barry start walking on the path towards Rt. 202. They walk in silence, probably still recovering from their first Pokemon battle, even though it was likely to be their last. After a while, Barry decides to speak.

"Did you see how awesome my Chimchar was?" Barry asked.

"Yeah, it did pretty good. But I couldn't really hear what was going on over the sound of how epic my Turtwig was." Tynit responded.

"You're just jealous, dude." Barry said. "But seriously, you were great. And that was the best time I had in awhile. What I wouldn't give to do that again."

"How unfortunate." Someone said.

Tynit and Barry looked up to see that same old guy standing with Dawn.

"Oh, uh, heh." Barry rubbed the back of his head.

"It is very unlikely that you will ever get to battle again." The old guy said. "Well, without my help, of course."

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Tynit asked.

"Oh! Of course. Allow me to introduce myself: My name is Prof. Rowan, but people just call me the Pokemon professor." Rowan said.

"Wait, you're Professor Rowan? _The_ Professor Rowan?" Tynit asked.

"Yes, I am. And Dawn has told me about your little escapade, and I have to say, I'm quite impressed." Rowan said.

Tynit and Barry looked at each other. Then looked back at Rowan. "Impressed?"

"Well, I assume that you have never been in a Pokemon battle before, correct?" Rowan asked.

"Nope, this was our first time." Tynit said.

"Indeed. Well, come over to my lab in Sandgem Town. It would be great for you to stop by." Rowan said.

Prof. Rowan and Dawn turned and left.

Tynit and Barry stood there in silence for about 3 minutes straight.

"You do realize what this means, right?" Barry asked.

"Uh huh." Tynit responded.

They looked at each other, and their faces developed huge, goofy grins.

"We're gonna get Pokedexes!" Barry said, fist pumping.

"I honestly never thought I'd see the day…" Tynit said, wiping a tear from under his eye. "Oh, crap! I can't go now! I need to talk to my Mom first! You go on ahead. I'll see you later!"

Tynit handed Barry the rod he was using and started running back to Twinleaf town.

* * *

Tynit burst through the door to his house, scaring the living daylights out of his Mother, who was just reading a book on the couch.

"Aaahh! Tynit! Don't do that!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry, Mom, but I have a very important question to ask you." Tynit said, panting.

"What is it?"

"Can I go to Sandgem town so I may or may not get a Pokedex and may or may not get my first Pokemon?" Tynit asked.

"Wait- what?" his Mom asked. "Get your first Pokemon?"

"Yeah."

Tynit's mother closed her book. She set it on the coffee table. She took a deep breath.

"Tynit, sweetie, this is some really big news that I don't think I'm ready for." she said.

"Why not? You weren't expecting this? It was going to happen sooner or later."

"No, just, I didn't think it would be so soon." she said. "I mean, I know the age to get a licence is thirteen, but, I was thinking that when you were fifteen we would talk about it."

"Well, professor Rowan approached _me,_ so…"

"Wait- why did he approach _you_?"

Tynit reluctantly told her what had happened at Lake Verity.

"What did I tell you about going into tall grass?"

"I told you! We were preoccupied with trying to return their briefcase." Tynit said. "Look, Mom, I honestly realize that sending your son out into the world must be hard, but there aren't many chances at this. Look at the bright side of things! This would easily get me into any college I want, with working for a world renowned professor trying to document every Pokemon in the world!"

"That is true…"

"And think of the places I'd see! You always said experience was the best teacher. Also, I've been getting amazing grades in school."

"That's true as well…"

"Come on, Mom! This would be great for me, and you know it." Tynit said.

Silence.

"*sigh*. Alright. You can go. Just- just come back with your Pokemon so I can get a good look at it, alright?"

"Thanks Mom!" Tynit turned and ran out the door.

Tynit's mother leaned back on the couch.

"Please, Arceus. Not him, too."

* * *

 **Again, do you like it? Tell me! And, no! I am not begging! I'm just desperate for attention! Wait, no! I'm not desperate for attention! AAAAHHHHHHHHHGGGGGG! (A reminder, these parts are for comedy only. I'm actually not desperate for attention.)**


End file.
